


Bought & Paid For - 13

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [15]
Category: Angel: the Seriesies, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought & Paid For - 13

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Xander/Wes, Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 13/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** card : Whips/paddles, ball gag, voice sex and Numbers : Wesley/Tara, Black Cat, Dungeon  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Just ahead of the weekend, the boys enjoy some playtime...  
 **Graphics:** Image of the paddle at end of chapter  


* * *

"You know, I think I might well have met your friend Wesley. Tall guy, English? Looks kinda like that old advert for cigarettes - the Marlboro man with that bit of stubble, but underneath he's definitely a 'proper' Englishman?" The silence that greeted him wasn't unexpected – a ball-gag definitely hindered Will's ability to respond, even if his voice was nearly back to normal. "Yeah, that was him. It was while I was waiting for you – needed a bit of _relief_ from watching you. So I picked him out – I don't think he was working that night. I know I didn't pay him anyway. I guess he was at the club looking for a similar thing to me and he was my choice for the evening.

The club we were at is called The Black Cat and it has an _amazing_ dungeon. Really authentic looking with bars and shackles. I got him in there and I told him to strip. He's nowhere near as pale as you, but he still looked good in the darkness of the room – nice, soft, white skin. Well that's how it started anyway.

Ever been on a St Andrew's Cross? I like the one at the Black Cat because it's free-standing – I can walk round it if I want to. I strapped him into the cross – he was so trusting, so malleable, just gave himself up to me – so I spread him out so every inch of skin on his back and ass was available to me. But first – first I bound him. Bound him up real tight, so his lovely cock was pressing against his belly and he couldn't do anything about it. Looked really really pretty. Not as pretty as you – no one looks as pretty as you – but he was very nice nevertheless. But you know that – you said yourself you'd like to see the two of us together didn't you?

So there he was, all stretched out on the cross for me and I wanted to see what pretty colors I could paint his skin. I let him see what I was looking through – they had some whips and some paddles, nothing I thought was really special until I saw it. For some reason, it appealed to my mood that night...."

* * *

Checking the cuffs that held Wes in place, Alex patted him gently on the cheek.

"Safe word?"

"Yellow for slow down, red for stop."

"And you **will** use it if you need to – right?" Wes nodded, meeting Alex's gaze with sincerity. "Good boy. Want to see what I found for us to play with?" He held up the paddle he had chosen, a smile crossing his face at the flush that mounted Wes's cheeks. "This is gonna be spelt out for everyone to see. You like that idea? That everyone will know?" Flushing even harder, Wes nodded.

Stepping back, Alex quickly stripped off his tee-shirt, throwing it onto the nearest chair. Dressed in leather jeans and heavy boots, he turned back to Wesley, admiring the strong lines of the man stretched out waiting for him. He loved this moment – the anticipation of what was going to happen, the trust being displayed, the high he knew he could take the other man to. It was a power trip well and truly, and he was honest enough to admit he got off on the power.

He started off quite gently – taps really that barely caused the pale skin to flush. He could see that Wes was doing fine – he was breathing slow and deep, muscles that were at first tensed slowly relaxing as things got started. A light sheen of sweat covered them both and he knew they were all warmed up and ready to go.

Thwack!

The sound of the paddle landing was loud, Wes's gasp even louder. Alex could see his hands clench in their bonds, his thighs tensing and relaxing again.

Thwack!

Again, that gasp for air, the clench of hands.

Thwack! Thwack!

He built up to a steady rhythm, aiming for each cheek in turn, slowly turning the curves a delicious shade of red, the outline becoming clearer and clearer as he layered the hits. Wes was going up on his toes each time now, head falling forward to thump against the wood as he went off into his own space. His hands were no longer clenching, lax in their shackles as he relaxed totally.

Alex was sweating harder, the muscles in his arms aching pleasurably as he applied himself to keeping everything steady and rhythmic, the pattern emerging slowly. He was in his own world, a world that consisted of the dark dungeon in the Black Cat, the man of his choice bound and at his command, the rhythmic slapping sound of the paddle landing on soft flesh. Panting slightly, he stopped, stepping forward and running his hand over the heated curves of Wes's ass. He traced the outline of the word, pleased with how clearly it showed. Wesley hissed at his touch, pushing his hips backwards to press his ass more firmly into Alex's hands.

Alex stepped closer so that he was standing between Wes's spread legs, then deliberately leaned in so that the soft leather of his trousers pressed against the bright red skin.

"Aaaaah!" Wes's cry rang out as Alex pressed even harder, hands reaching round and stroking the hardened peaks of the other man's nipples. Sliding down the smoothness of his stomach, he reached for the bound leaking cock. Knowing that Wes wouldn't last, he carefully began to undo the ties, slowly releasing him while keeping a tight grip on the base of his cock so he wouldn't shoot as soon as he was free. Teasing the leaking head, he maintained his tight grip as he whispered in Wes's ear.

"You going to come for me Wes?"

"Uh huh."

"Come when I tell you to?" Tight grip, stripping the hard pole of flesh in his hand, squeezing the head at every stroke.

"God yes – just please...."

"Are you ready?!"

"pleasepleaseplease....."

"Come for me." Alex released his grip on the base of Wes's cock, hand flying back and forth as he jacked him off, whilst pressing his own erection on the burning cheeks of Wes's ass. Wes cried out, pushing himself backwards then forwards between the twin tortures as he came. Alex waited patiently behind him, stroking him as Wes came down from his high, his breathing calming down slowly. His head turned round and he smiled softly at Alex, eyes still unfocused and dazed.

"Thank you..."

"No – thank you. You were beautiful."

"Do you …..... can I do anything for you?" Alex smiled.

"That's okay – I pretty much flew with you." Wes smiled back, groaning as Alex released his bonds and caught him before he could fall over. Alex lowered Wes to the comfy leather chair in the corner before grabbing two bottles of water – he knew how important after-care was, and after the gift of trust Wes had given him, he wanted to make sure the man was alright.

* * *

Will was moaning behind his gag, head tossed back, hands clenched in their handcuffs as Alex rode him slow and deep, talking the whole time. God, the sound of Alex's voice, the words were just pushing him faster than anything – the pictures he painted so vivid in Will's mind that he felt like he had actually been there and witnessed the whole thing. Without Alex having to touch his cock at all, he knew he was going to come.

"I lay him down on his stomach and stroked him from head to toe – loved the feel of how hot his ass was as I ran my hands over it. Was fucking gorgeous the way he just took it, beautiful colors on his skin, laid out for me. So yeah, baby, I know what you mean when you talk about your pretty friend – he was beautiful bound up tight. But not as beautiful as you. I would _love_ to take you to The Black Cat – tie you to that cross and smack your ass til it's black and blue. God, fuck, Will you are so damn tight – wonder if they still have that paddle? Wonder if – fuck, I'm gonna -"

The image of himself instead of Wes tied to the St Andrew's Cross, putting himself completely in Alex's control – coming at his command sent Will over the edge. Eyes squeezed shut, he wrapped his legs around Alex's waist, thrust his hips up towards Alex and came – long, slow, easy release. All without his cock being touched even once.

He focused enough to feel Alex finally lose control – finally unable to talk, grunting and moaning as he reached his peak, thrust himself as deeply into Will as he could get and coming with a low moan. Alex slumped on top of him, and he gasped for air, the ball gag making it hard to catch his breath. Before he even had time to consider panicking, Alex had pulled himself out and off of him, slipping the ball gag off and caressing Will's jaw, massaging the aching muscles. As he was wriggling his jaw to get comfy, licking his dry lips, Alex released both wrists and tugged him into a tight hug.

"Fuck, Alex, that was just...."

"Yeah, it was."

"I mean, God, I love the sound of your voice but I never thought – fuck, you could make your living on sex-lines if you wanted to. Should be registered as a lethal weapon or something the way you can talk – bet you could talk me off without even touching me." Alex laughed.

"We can try that sometime – would be fun to see if I could." Will yawned, snuggling into Alex's chest. He vaguely registered Alex shifting him to one side before he left the bed, returning with a warm cloth and cleaning them both off. He climbed back onto the bed, and Will automatically arranged himself so that Alex could lay half on top of him, crushing him gently into the bed and holding him prisoner with his body. Weird – he couldn't sleep now unless he was either bound in some way, or Alex was lying on top of him. Caressing the medallion that hung from his collar, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him. Friday had come around fast and he had the feeling that he would need to be fully rested for the weekend to come.

* * *

[fourteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/79326.html)

* * *

P.S. This was the paddle Alex found so amusing and used on Wes:

[](http://img155.imageshack.us/i/ss91201large9679790.jpg/)  


* * *


End file.
